My Little Pony: Destinos Entrelazados
by Therrans Moonlight
Summary: Tres chicos que no esperan mucho de su normal vida, se encuentran metidos en una gran embrollo. Teletransportados a un mundo diferente, el trio de amigos se vera forzado a buscar el motio por el cual fueron enviados ahi y si es necesario, adaptarse. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. Los 3 chicos, mios.
1. Capitulo 1: Símbolos

My Little Pony: Destinos Entrelazados

~Capítulo 1: Símbolos~

**Los Ángeles, California. **

La mañana era tranquila para la comunidad "Tree Knights" ni un sólo sonido de autos pasando cerca, sólo el simple cantar y revolotear de los pájaros... Y en una de las casa, exactamente a las 7:00 de la mañana en punto, suena un despertador.

**_~Beep... Beep... BEEP~_**

**Terrans**: *presiona pesadamente el botón del despertador con su mano* *suspiro... Y bostezo* Otro día... Otro martirio *se decía a si mismo*

Lentamente, nuestro personaje se levanta de la cama... Y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha.

Su nombre, es **Terrans Blair**. Un chico de 17 años (casi 18) de último año de la preparatoria Blackmonth.

T:*abre la llave de la regadera*... Último día de clases...* Se decía a sí mismo* Puede... Puede que no llegue a ser un día tan aburrido después de todo...*Al terminar de decirse esto, se metió a la regadera*

A diferencia de muchos chicos de su edad, Terrans no vive con sus padres. Sino que vive con sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, **Jack Miller** y **Flinn Williams**, ambos de 18 años.

Jack es el típico chico que toma las cosas muy enserio. Frío y calculador, es el segundo mejor de la clase, lo cual le causa algo de molestia. De estatura algo mayor al promedio. Pelo negro, corto y siempre con el frente hacia arriba. Ojos cafés y su mirada emana cierta frialdad... Pero también cierta calma.

Flinn, a diferencia de Jack, es el típico chico activo. Le encanta todo lo que signifiqué tomar riesgos. De un carácter fuerte, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los que en verdad los necesiten. De la misma estatura que Jack, pero de pelo rojizo un poco más largo, ojos también cafés y en su mirada se nota demasiada alegría y entusiasmo.

Y de nuevo con Terrans. Se puede decir que él tiene algo de los dos. Es alegre en ciertos aspectos, pero también puede llegar a ser muy serio en otros. Él es el líder del grupo. Pelo rubio, casi llegando al blanco, esto es lo que lo diferencia de mucha personas. Tiende a ser el que siempre toma la iniciativa, y el que llega a adelantarse a todo.

Estos tres chicos no esperan muchas cosas de su vida normal... Pero lo que no saben es que el mismo destino les está preparado la mejor aventura que cambiarán sus vidas para siempre...

Pero no hay que adelantar la historia, así que, volvamos a ellos...

**T**: *Termina de bañarse y de vestirse* Hm... La casa está muy callada... *suspiro* otra vez...

**_~Camina a un puerta~_**

**T**: *abre*... *suspiro* *agarra un zapato del suelo... Y se lo lanza al bulto que estaba roncando en la cama*

**F**: Que?! Quién?! Dónde?! *se levanta, adormilado y sobresaltado... Y lo mira* *bostezo* Por qué me despiertas?! Estaba soñando en la competencia del sábado -w-... Cuando humillé a esos del "5to escuadrón"

**T**: Tú y tu necesidad de ganarles a todos *sonríe*

**F**: eh, obvio... Tengo que ser el mejor para ser el rey del parkour *sonríe, mostrando entusiasmo en su voz*

**T**: bueno... No lo serás si no llegas a la graduación

**F**: *se le queda mirando* Gradu... Graduación?

**T**: Siii...

**F**:... Es hoy?...

**T**: si -w-

**F**:... ... ... *corre rápidamente, lo saca y cierra la puerta* Por qué no me dijiste?!*desde adentro* T: *ríe* Jack y yo te esperamos abajo... *camina hacia las escaleras, baja y se dirige a la cocina*

**_~En la cocina~_**

**J**: *Sentado, tomando café* Te levantaste tarde...

**T**: O tú te levantaste más temprano *sonríe de manera burlona*

**J**: pfff... *bebe* Y el otro?

**F**: bajando! *entra a la cocina*

**J**: hm... Ahora, ya estamos todos...

**T**: *con un pan en la boca, le lanza una manzana a Flinn*

**F**: *la atrapa y le da un mordisco* jeje...

**J**: Bueno... Nos vamos?

**_~El trío de amigos sale de su casa y se dirigen a "Tree Knigths"~_**

**F**: Y... Que creen que pase?

**J**: Pasar... De qué?

**F**: En la graduación... Obvio -3-

**T**: Posiblemente lo que siempre pasa todos los días. -w-

**F**: Y... Eso es?

**J**: "Nada Interesante" *dice esto imitando la voz de Terrans*

**_~El trío de amigos ríen~_**

**F**: je, te salió... *se detiene... y se queda mirando al frente*

**J**: que... *Mira al frente* Oh no…

**T**: ... *callado, serio, observando*

**_~Frente a ellos, se veía a un grupo de bravucones, molestando a un pequeño niño~_**

**Bravucón líder**: jajaja! La quieres?! La quieres?! *Levantando a un pequeño poni morado de juguete para que el pequeño no lo alcanzara*

**Niño**: No! Devuélveme la! *Lagrimas*

**B2**: hahaha míralo! Jajaja

**B3**: awwww pobrecito! Hahaha!

**Niño**: *Llora... Y en una reacción inconsciente ... Habiente si cuerpo contra el abdomen del líder, haciendo que se tiré al suelo en dolor... Y soltando al poni*

**Niño**: Twilight! *El niño extiende las manos, u y logra atrapar al muñeco*

**B4**: Jefe!

**B5**: *levantándolo* está bien?!

**Bravucón Líder**: aghhh! Mocoso! No te la vas a acá... *se detiene en seco*

**Niño**: *Lo mira* H-Huh?... *voltea... Y se asombra*

**J**: *ayuda a levantar al pequeño* Te encuentras bien?

**Niño**: *asiente, aún sin salir de su asombro*

**J**: *le sonríe* bien... *su mirada cambia a una más fría, al mirar al grupo*

**F**: *tronándose los dedos* Abusar... O Agredir... A niños menores que tu... *camina lentamente* Esta. Mal.

**T**: *Camina alado de él* 6 contra 3? *sonríe* esto será interesante.

**_~El grupo de bravucones se asusta y comienza la retirada~_**

**BL**: Vámonos! Vámonos! *Corren*

**Niño**: No! Rainbow Dash!

**B2**: Que hacemos con el otro muñeco!?

**B3**: lánzalo!

**_~El bravucón saca el poni azul con cabellera de arcoíris y lo lanza para salir huyendo... Y atrás de ellos, antes de que cayera al suelo, El Niño logra atrapar lo... Pero en ese momento, un camión estaba pasando , el conductor estaba distraído y al percatase del niño, freno para evitar impactar con el pequeño... Y hubiera pasado eso, si el trío de amigos no hubiera reaccionado, ya que los tres corrieron para apartar al pequeño de la dirección del camión. Todo fue muy y rápido~_**

**_~El pequeño se levantó del suelo... Y al mirar atrás... Camino temblorosamente al camión, que había frenado estrepitosamente, para ver si los chicos que lo habían protegidos habían sufrido un terrible destino... Pero cuando se acercó al frente... No se encontraban los cuerpos... Hasta el mismo conductor estaba confundido, pues ni abajo, ni al frente del camión... Estaban los chicos...~_**

**En algún punto entre dimensiones.**

**T**: *abre los ojos* Que de... *mira alrededor, y se da cuenta de que estaba flotando en un gran espacio negro*... ... Hola?!... Hay alguien?! *esperaba una respuesta... Pero nada*... ... ... Jack! Flinn! Dónde están?!...

**?**: **Símbolo de la Luz Lunar**... No temas... Tus amigos se encuentran a salvo...

**T**: Que? *Mirando a varios lados* Dónde estoy?! Que eres?!

**?**: Las respuestas a tus preguntas serán dadas a su tiempo... Por ahora, toma esta experiencia... Como una oportunidad de empezar de cero... Así que...

**T**: *siente que un dedo fino le toca la frente* h-huh?

**?**: Diviértanse, pero este mundo tiene sus peligros.

T: a que te... *siente que cae en caída libre* refiereeeeeeesssss!

~Después de unos minutos~

**_"Teeeerrans... Teeeerrrraannssss..." _**

**J**: Despierta! Terrans!

**T**: Que?! Quién?! *lo mira*... Jack?!

**J**: esperabas a Flinn? -w-... Él está por allá...

**J**: Hola Terra! *Moviendo su mano*

**T**: *se levanta con ayuda de Jack* aghhh mi cabeza... *se pone la mano en la frente* H-Huh?!

**J**: Así que ya te diste cuenta...

**T**: T-Tengo una gema en la Frente?

**F**: *lo mira y ríe* Pero te queda bien!

**T**: TENGO UNA GEMA EN LA FRENTE!

**J**: Si, si, si... Ya cálmate... Ahora ay que ver a donde nos trajeron...

**T**: *calmándose... Se da cuenta que tenía algo en la mano...* Que... Que es esto?

**J**: También tienes uno...

**T**: También-qué?!

**F**: Tranquilo... Es una especie de símbolo... Como un tatuaje

**J**: Lo que tengo en la palma de mi mano derecha... En lo que a mi concierne... Parecen flamas...

**F**: Yo tengo en ambas manos un tipo de hoja *sonríe mostrándole más manos* aunque la tuya es más genial...

**T**: *mira la palma de su mano izquierda... Y ve que su símbolo parecía una luna con una tipo de estrella en medio, y con rayos de luz en forma de gotas que aparecían alrededor* que... Extraño...

**F**: El símbolo? *Lo mira extrañado*

**T**: No... La voz... La voz me llamo "**Símbolo de La Luz Lunar**"...

**J**: Así que también te dieron un nombre… A mí me dijo "**Flama del Ocaso**"

**F**: A mi "**Hojas de Árbol**"... El menos original de todos -3- *ríe*

**J**: Je... Bueno... Luego vemos que significa todo esto... Ahora... Hay que saber dónde estamos...

**T**: *mira a su alrededor* parece... Un bosque...

**F**: *también mira alrededor* Aparte de lo obvio... No reconozco que tipo de bosque es... Y créeme que eh estado en casi todos...

**J**: *mirando* oigan... Encontré un sendero...

**T**: Deberíamos ir... O esperar a que ocurra algo...

**F**: pfff, hemos esperado mucho... Vamos! *Camina por el sendero* Hay que ver adonde lleva! *Se apresura a adentrarse en el sendero*

**J**: *suspiro*

**T**: je... *lo siguen*


	2. Capitulo 2: Elementos

_Capitulo algo corto._

~Capitulo 2: Elementos ~

**~Después de varios minutos de camino, el trío logra llegar a un tipo de lago con cascada~**

**T**: *intentando quitarse la gema de la frente*

**J**: No hagas eso -3-... Te vas a lastimar...

T: *suspiro* no se quita...

**F**: Nop... Está pegada a ti...

**T**: *lo mira* y tu como sabes?

**F**: jejeje digamos que mientras estabas inconsciente... Nosotros... Intentamos quitártela ^^;...

**T**:... Eso explica el dolor de cabeza...

**J**: *se detiene... Tenía la cabeza mirando al cielo... *

**F**: Huh? *Mira a arriba* Que?! *Impactado*

**T**: *También observando*... *saca su celular y toma una foto*

**~Lo que estaban observando... Era una cascada que se perdía en lo lejano del cielo... Pero lo más impactante e interesante era que parecía un arcoíris~**

**J**: *aun mirando* Muy bien... Los tres estamos viendo eso... Verdad?

**F**: *atónito*

**T**: Eso... Es lo más asombroso... que eh visto... En mi vida...

**J**: Donde diablos estamos?!

**~Varias horas después de una laaarga y aburrida discusión sobre la vida... Por algún extraño motivo. Los chicos logran hacer una fogata, ya que se había hecho de noche~**

**J**: *poniendo las manos cerca del fuego* Que bueno que teníamos chamarras antes de ser transportados aquí...

**F**: *calentando sus manos* Si... Hubiera sido un martirio... No Terra? *Lo mira, y ve que estaba sentado en una roca, a la orilla del lago* Terra?

**T**: *mirando a la Luna* Luz lunar... *se decía a sí mismo en voz baja*

**F**: Que raro... *mira a Jack*... ... JACK! **TUS MANOS!**

**J**: Huh?! *mira sus manos... Y ve que estaban metidas en el fuego* ... ... ... Genial...

**F**: Cual genial!? Te estas...

**J**: *lo interrumpe* No... Eso es lo mejor de todo! No me estoy quemando! *sonríe alegremente* **F**:... Que loco...

**T**: *aun mirando a la luna* Es más loco que estés rodeado de puro pasto...

**F**: Qué?... *mira alrededor de donde estaba sentado... Y era cierto... Alrededor de él estaba creciendo pasto...* *Asombrado*Ok... Esto es aún más loco...

**T**: Je...

**J**: *bosteza* Bueno... Voy a dormir -w-...

**F**: je... También yo... Bienes Terra?

**T**: Huh? *los mira*... Am... Aún no... Quiero ver algo primero...

**J**: No tardes... *se recuesta*

**F**: *También se recuesta*

**T**: *Los mira... Y vuelve a mirar a la Luna* Que es este sentimiento... Es... *extiende la mano hacia la gran esfera como si la fuera a tocar... * Como si estuviera tan... *extiende la mano de la palma...* Q-Que?...

**~Al momento de extender la palma de la mano... La luna empezó a brillar... Un brillo tan intenso... Casi como la luz del sol...~**

**T**: *asombrado... Aún con la mano abierta... La mira... Y empieza a cerrarla muy lenta mente... Y al hacer esto... Se da cuenta... De qué la intensidad que expulsa la Luna... Se va reduciendo* *baja la mano al ver que la luna tiene una luz correcta* esto es... Asombroso... *sonríe*

**Equestria**, **Canterlot**. En ese mismo momento.

**Luna**: *mirando lo que había sucedido, desde su balcón* Q-Que... *con voz temblorosa* Fue eso?...

_Continuara… _


End file.
